


Starlight

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, but with like a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: John wants to take Zatanna somewhere special after a big fight that leaves them a little worse for wear.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Technically day 28’s flufftober prompt, but I’ve got some Halloween fics (including a JohnZee one coming that I don’t want to post all on the same day).

“Watch your step,” John says guiding her with both hands through the trees carefully. He walks backwards facing her, checking back behind him every now and then to make sure he doesn’t bump them into anything.

“You know I could just open my eyes, that would make this a whole lot easier,” Zatanna says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach as high as it usually would, her eyes still tightly shut.

“Now that would make it far less of a surprise now wouldn’t it?” he says with a chuckle guiding her carefully over a large patch of jaded edged rocks.

It’s been a long day. Their not so departed former best friend had made things a living hell for them once again, trapping each member of their team in their worst memory forced to relive it over and over again. One of these days he’s gonna send that fucker to hell, again.

Andrew, Boston and Xanadu have their own ways of coping taking whatever time they need and John is better at repressing than anyone. But Zatanna, she’s so good in her bones sometimes, so worried about everyone else that she forgets to worry about herself.

She hadn’t said what Necro made her see, but John knows. She watched her father burn right before her eyes again and again. She’s not fine, even if she says she is, but John intends to ensure she is just a little bit.

So he’s brought her here, to a spot he knows will at least put a little light back in her eyes.

He comes to a stop just a bit away from a cliffs edge and reaches out squeezing her waist lightly before slipping behind her. His arms slide around her and on autopilot she rests her hands atop his. He looks up at the sky and out beyond the cliff. To the average eye this space is just a nice bit of starlight in a crystal clear night sky, untouched by the pollution of the city or the smog brought on by mankind.

But to them, to the magical eye, it’s so much more. This place isn’t connected to the green, or the sky isn’t at least, he supposes the forest itself is. It’s just a pure magical phenomenon that has lingered for centuries outside of this small coastal town in Norway. Magics of every shape and size and level of power have been coming here for centuries, most often on solstices, to pull from the inherent power that exists. Whether they revel in the magical glow or simply just watch it and feel it wash over them this place is beloved by people with power like theirs.

“Alright luv,” he says squeezing her soft hands with his own callous ones. A chill in the air blows across them and she shivers. He pulls her in a little closer, keeping her as warm as he can with how he always runs a little hot all that hellfire in his veins never quite simmering.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers into her ear and watches as she slowly blinks those dark blues of hers open. There’s a little sadness lingering in them that he hopes to wipe away even if it’s only for a few hours.

She looks at the expanse before her and her eyes light up. A kaleidoscope of color swirls through the sky, swirling shapes of magical sigils of protection, hope, love and everything in between moving by. The rainbow magic swirls up and then down, washing over where they stand near the edge almost like it’s saying hello.

“Woah,” Zatanna says as the swirls roll up back into the sky moving in a dance to music only the magic knows across the sky. John smiles for a moment kissing her shoulder lightly through the layers of his shirt that she’s still wearing and his old jacket that she stole.

He knows she knows where they are, even if she’s never been here, so he skips any sort of history lesson just picking a personal favorite that he knows will make her smile.

“In the 1700’s the witches who escaped the Salem trials settled nearby and used to come here every solstice to harness the inherent magic and increase their power through tantric sex magic,” he says playfully nipping at her jaw.

Zatanna laughs nudging his head with her own.

“You know you don’t have to suggest tantric sex magic just to get in my pants right?” Zatanna says smiling a smile that finally reaches her eyes. He hides a smile of success in the crook of her neck.

“Oh I know,” he says voice slightly muffled by the collar of her jacket. He pulls his head back placing a light teasing kiss on her temple. “It’s just a fun way to do it.”

Zatanna snorts. “Ridiculous,” she says more fondness directed at him than he ever thought he’d hear from someone. She’s a gift Zatanna Zatara and if this little trip and that little quip put the light back in her, then he’ll happily keep on being ridiculous.

He slips out from behind her and entangles their fingers together pulling her along closer to the edge. He sits down on the edge slinging his legs over it and encouraging her to join him. She looks over the edge and sees the faint lines of the protective barrier the keeps anyone like them from falling and smiles.

She settles down next to him curling her legs up slightly into his lap. He wraps an arm around her pulling her close and she settles her head on his chest eyes trained at the sky. She reaches out a hand and rests it on his thigh rubbing her fingers in slow circles.

They sit quietly watching the magic flow through the sky, putting on a private little show just for them. The moon is high in the sky by the time either of them says anything else.

“Thank you for this,” she says so quietly John can barely hear her over the rustle of the trees and slow chirp of crickets. He pulls her into his side impossibly closer bringing his other arm over to tangle his fingers with hers that still rests on his thigh.

She doesn’t need to thank him, a trip like this for someone who he’d do anything for is easy. Maybe someday they can come back and it won’t be because they’ve had a hell of a day that they needed to recover from. Maybe they can see if the Salem witches were up to some good ideas sometime. But for now this is nice, this is what she needs and what he needs and what they both deserve. Quiet, magic, peace. Two of those things being all too rare in their lives.

“Anything for you,” he says and the magic washes back in over them with sigils of peace and love, warm glows of red, orange and yellow settling on their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
